The Legendary Goku Son, Legendary Golden Warrior
by Gohun
Summary: Chi died giving birth to Goten and Gohan was affected by this big time well at least his father was alive once more but that doesnt matter to Gohan
1. 1

The Legendary Goku Son and The legendary golden Sayian  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Dragonball Z or any characters of such.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It happened right after the cell games Goku came back and didn't stay dead but soon after Chi died giving birth to Goten.  
  
The Son's family was devasted by all this and couldn't be brought back to life because she died of natural causes. The entire z Fighters came to the funeral and told Goku how sorry they really were she was a great woman Goku and you know it.  
  
"Especially Goku he didn't know how do take care of Goten so naturally Gohan did most of the work."  
  
Goku and Gohan trained very hard and Goku had reached the level two. And Gohan had reached level three already.  
  
"One year passed Bulma came to talk to Goku and told him that he should come and live with her at Capsule Corp."  
  
Goku didn't like that idea then he told her what will Vegeta say about it well he was happy something about having a good sparing partner and then" something about beating that dumb KaKarott you know Vegeta."  
  
Well alright Bulma I accept and they moved to Capsule Corp Goten got someone to play with and Gohan trained with Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta was almost reaching a level two."  
  
That was when Krillen came to talk to Goku hi Goku how are you feeling fine I think but I still miss Chi I know but look at me I got married with 18 and now she has ask me to get a job and that is why I am here Goku.  
  
"Why, well I want to open a dojo but I want you to be my partner how about the Turtle Hermit Dojo."  
  
I like it but what about Master Rochi he agreed to it.?  
  
He said that he was happy that his two top students were going to make his dream come true and try to reborn the Turtle Hermit way once again.  
  
The next day that is what they did but when they got to where they wanted to put the dojo they were shocked on what they saw the city was named after the gold sayian.  
  
It was called Sayian City. There was a high school and a junior school and a figure of the gold sayian was established also Goku look they named the city after Gohan I cant believe this well I can and they put the dojo in the middle of the city now we are all set.  
  
"Should we tell Gohan about this nah not just yet lets wait until he finds out on his own okay then about three blocks from there was Hercule Dojo and the leader of the dojo was the world champion."  
  
"Just great stated Krillen the world chump lives here and I heard that he has a daughter Goku."  
  
"Just as Krillen and Goku started to leave they were approached by some girl."  
  
"And you are hi my name is Videl and my father knows that dojo across the street and you are our names are Krillen and Goku."  
  
"You mean the two famous martial arts that were trained by the legendary Master Rochi yes that's us. Why well I was wondering if you would teach me and two of my friends."  
  
Well Krillen our first customers and just for that well give you five free lessons. Thanks well be here tomorrow.  
  
Next Chapter: Krillen and Goku start to train there first three new pupils. And Goten gets to train with them but Gohan decides other wise he doesn't care about the new gym or anyone else for that matter. 


	2. 2

Legendary Goku Son and Legendary Golden Warrior  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z or the characters do not belong to me or such.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Gohan trained all day and night as Vegeta partner Goku was too busy with the new dojo training weaklings in Gohan's and Vegeta minds. And Goten along with Trunks trained with these new weaklings the hermit way.  
  
It was not an easy task for the three new pupils but they were satisfied with the training. Over the course of four years the gym was not very popular the three pupils brought in a lot of people and became famous to the dismay of Gohan he was left along and by now he didn't care about anyone anymore except for Vegeta his only friend.  
  
"Goku was starring to get worried on Gohan he didn't spend time with him over the last two years but he was now a lot stronger then before his kindness was gone and in it place was a cold hearted person that didn't care for anyone or anybody any more the little sweet boy that Goku once knew was dead."  
  
"That was until one day when Goku and Gohan had a big fight he ask him why didn't he want to spend time with him and Goten all he wanted to do now is train Gohan responded back."  
  
Gohan as you father I am telling you're the one who didn't want to come with us and spend time together you haven't even seen the dojo where I work with Krillen son come on and see it you'll like it no father I wont see some stupid gym and I will not lower myself and face weaklings in that dumb gym of yours.  
  
"Gohan you have given me no choice but to sent you to high school."  
  
What I will not go and you cant make me go Gohan responded with a smirk on his face. You want to bet that I can and will make you attend high school I have talked with Bulma and she agreed with it.  
  
"What not the women too yes Bulma told me about it and it was your mother last wish before she died."  
  
My mother yes Gohan she wanted you to go to high school when you were old enough and now it seems that dad has arrived no I will not go yes you will if you don't then no food for one year you get to live in our old home all by yourself son.  
  
Fine by me father you never were there for me and I don't care anymore ever since mom died you have been distance from me well I choose to live in our old home. And he turned around and father I never want to see your stupid face again don't bother looking for me because if you do I will kill you and sent you to where mom is and he left.  
  
Fine Gohan have it you own way but you will come back here and one more thing Gohan stay away from Goten from this day on you are dead to us. What screamed Gohan yes Gohan if you leave then its going to be forever don't even bother coming back here to visit Goten fine father I wont come back here not even for that annoying brat.  
  
"And he left to get his thing that is when he was approached by Vegeta Gohan I heard everything but remember one thing a warrior doesn't give up and here is something that might help you out."  
  
"What are these capsules for Gohan here is unlimited credit card and a gravity room and a ki blocker."  
  
The unlimited card will help you out and the gravity room will help you be in shape don't ever stop training brat just remember this evil is out there and there is no telling when some idiot is going to come back here and try to take over the world.  
  
And the ki blocker so no one will ever find you brat stay low and good luck until we meet again brat maybe when we met I'll be stronger then you don't bet on that Veggie and thanks again you were the father that I never had.  
  
Thanks kid and with that Gohan disappeared Goku sensed his son ki disappeared he was near the mountains and now he was gone. Vegeta decided to put his plan into work KaKarott what have you done to the brat we had a fight and I told him to leave.  
  
"You dump clown half class of a sayian you just sent him to his gravel."  
  
What do you mean don't you sense it his ki is gone no he didn't lets go find him after about three hours they made it to the house but it was gone in place was a gigantic crater size of a park.  
  
No son what have a done KaKarott you killed your own son Gohan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Screamed Goku but no avail at a far distance Gohan was watching this suffer father now you will learn how I felt when mom died then he saw Vegeta thanks Vegeta until we met again old friend and blasted towards the other direction."  
  
After that incident nothing was said about Gohan in the dojo Goku didn't go for a couple of day. Then he came back sad but had to work he had lost to love ones and Goku was lost now.  
  
"Goten ask him what happened to Gowen he replied he went to a better place Goten he is when your mother and someday you will see them again and that I promise you my son."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!F our years later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Goku gym was one of the famous ones on Sayian City but the other famous gym was Hercule Gym and now the three pupils that Goku started to train along with Krillen are going to high school they are humans but they are really strong.  
  
"They have learned a lot thing one of them are how to read ki from people."  
  
"Second how to use energy blast and third how to fly."  
  
These three techniques were taught to only these three pupils why because they were the first ones and both Goku and Krillen trusted them and they were very good people in Goku eyes.  
  
But he still missed Gohan his son who died four years ago and they couldn't bring him back because he died of natural causes.  
  
The first pupil her name is Lime she was very strong and Goku knew her because he knew her grandfather and she was the third strongest of the three.  
  
The second pupil his name is Sharpner a strong blonde who is boxing champ of the high school he attends and a personal friend of Lime.  
  
The third and final pupil is Videl she is the strongest of all three why because she is the daughter of Hercule but is currently living with her mother Ambriz.  
  
She is a restaurant owner and Goku always get free food there so Videl got special lessons to get stronger then Lime and Sharpner.  
  
Sharpner was currently going out with Erase Videl best friend.  
  
And Lime was currently going out with Mirai Trunks who got back two years ago and found out about Gohan deaths who he denies it.  
  
And Videl was by herself she still hasn't found her ideal guy.  
  
"They also formed a special team to help out the police and stuff."  
  
"They call them self Sayian City protectors"  
  
"Sharpner Lime Videl and Trunks and sometime Erase she knows a little but not much."  
  
Next Chapter: Will Gohan ever appear again finding out next chapter But there is still one person that believes that Gohan is still alive will Mirai Trunks ever find out the truth that Gohan is alive and that his father has been helping him all this time. 


	3. 3

Legendary Goku Son and Legendary Golden Warrior  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z or the characters do not belong to me or such.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
High starts in a couple of months and the four friends decided to travel to the other part of the planet. With a private plane they traveled for a few months on vacation.  
  
"At that same moment Gohan was still training and with the new sayian powers that he acquired with the help of the dragonballs."  
  
It happened two years ago he called Vegeta and ask him for the dragon radar so being Vegeta he ask him why then he told him to his plan Vegeta ask him or you mad or something no one has been able to control that kind of power before brat.  
  
"Just bring it Vegeta fine brat but I hope you know what you are doing and he blasted towards Gohan."  
  
Here it is brat thanks Vegeta brat how do you plan to contain this new power easy first I wish for it then I wish for I to become one hundred percent sayian and with my hidden powers I will be able to contain it.  
  
"But I will be in that transformation for ever. What are you saying yes Vegeta I will stay in that form forever and never go back to my normal self? That way no one will ever recognize me."  
  
With the silver hair and blue eyes yes I get it good luck brat and Vegeta left it took Gohan a couple of hours and he had the dragonballs he waited until three am.  
  
"And the dragon came out you have woken me up from my slumber tell me your two wishes."  
  
"For my first wish I wish that I had the silver sayian power."  
  
As power started to flow through his entire body Gohan fell to the ground dame this power it's too strong to control and for my second wish to become full blooded sayian as you wish.  
  
With that said his human side was gone and his sayian side took over finally I am free from that weakling human side now with this new power that I have aguire I will become the most powerful sayian alive and he blasted towards the other direction.  
  
"He decided to keep the radar maybe it would help in the future and left that was two years and now Gohan was a very famous person he was known all around the world."  
  
That was the reasons Sayian City Proctors were coming to this part of the world to try and stop him once and for all.  
  
Gohan already knew about them coming here to stop here those idiots think they can stop someone like me well for one they are mistaken no one can stop the Silver Killer.  
  
He has killed every drug lord on this city and now it was a peaceful city with no crime what so ever. It was too peaceful that the police was tired of him and wanted him to pay for his crimes and decided to bring Sayian City Proctors to here and try to stop him once and for all.  
  
"The person that called them in was the last police corrupted in that city he knew that the silver killer was going to kill him soon and he needed help to stop him once and for all. All the people around town loved him and didn't tell anyone who he was or where he came from."  
  
Sir there is one person left yes I know and don't worry about him I will take care of him today and then I will disappeared for a while until all this is over yes my lord.  
  
"You have help us a lot before you came here this city was over helm to drug lords and police corruptors and now there is only one police corruptors."  
  
Yes and today I will end that entire once and for all one thing I heard that he called some people called Sayian City Proctors.  
  
What I heard people were coming but I didn't get the name so they named a city after I defeated Cell well then I will have to visit that city.  
  
"I changed my mine before I leave I will teach this idiots a lesson in respect."  
  
"They would know what hit them until its too late."  
  
"We here guys what a beautiful city this is look I can't see anything wrong with it."  
  
Gohan decided to welcome them in his super sayian mode he didn't want his identify discover.  
  
"The police officer went to greet them thank you for coming here young ones our city has been under control by silver he is a killing machine that kills his victim by shooting energy things from his hands."  
  
"Are you guys hearing this entire yes who could do this I don't know but we must stop him at all cost."  
  
"At that moment in the sky someone spoke it's your end officer you will join the rest of your kind police corruptor."  
  
With that Gohan shot his energy blast and killed him that is when Videl spoke what have you done. You killed an innocent person no I did not I will kill when its necessary and that trash was the last one I suggest you leave and never come back here again.  
  
Next Chapter: Sayian City Proctors go against Silver will Gohan take down his old friend Trunks will Trunks recognize him. 


	4. 4

Legendary Goku Son and Legendary Golden Warrior  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z or the characters do not belong to me or such.  
  
Chapter four  
  
So you are refusing to leave here fine by me then I can test my power against demi sayians what spoke Trunks how did you know I can sense ki un like yourself as for you three friends here I will kill them or maybe not.  
  
With that Gohan charged his attack my might recognize this one Final Flash and blinded all four warriors no not that one yes Trunks you might like this one release now and the attack was full range that it destroyed there plane and seriously injured the three warriors except Trunks.  
  
"Who are you and how did you learn that attack only my father is able to control that attack."  
  
"Speak now or I will kill you nope I will not talk to a demi sayian like yourself then out of nowhere he let his tail out no that cant be but it is I am also a sayian and with that moon up there you will see my true power and with that said he turned into that great ape."  
  
You cant control that but I can and now you will see it before your eyes me like your father can control this form no it cant be and he let a blast from his mouth that engulf Trunks completely sending him flying and crashing in a wall near by.  
  
"Gohan went back to his self leaving the four injured warriors you are pathetic and he left laughing at the four beaten warriors Gohan decided to power up one last move he though a going away present."  
  
"They started to wake up dame what just happened to us who the hell was he took us apart Trunks but there was no response."  
  
Trunks but still no answer he was out cold. What did that guy do to you Trunkies speak to me.  
  
Dame he is out cold what the hell is he still doing no he wouldn't fire at us again.  
  
Ka Me Ha Me Haaaaaaaaa and he fired his father move.  
  
How does he know that move we are goners if he don't block it.  
  
They all used a shield that Goku showed them but it wasn't enough as the hit them hard and they fell to the ground knock out cold like Trunks.  
  
Gohan left and blasted back to his home for the mean time.  
  
When they woke up three days later Goku was there along with Krillen, Piccolo, Tien, Yamacha, and Vegeta brat what the hell happened here we felt your ki went down and decided to track you down what the hell happened to you all.  
  
"Father we were attack by a sayian. What screamed Vegeta in raged yes he had a tail and turned into that ape thing he knock me down with one blow and he used Final Flash and your move Goku also the Kamehameha wave attack."  
  
"We also learned that he is a sayian he had his hair Silver."  
  
"Said Videl, A sayian though Vegeta could it have been Gohan, Vegeta do you know of anyone else that could have survived he though we I am not sure but I think that there was someone else that survived KaKarott but I am not sure of it and now I know that it there was someone else that survived."  
  
Well we better go and look for this guy they all went to the city and found nothing they were told nothing that they never heard of him. That this was a peaceful city with no trouble so that they better leave or else.  
  
Videl though what awful people Goku yeah I know but something tells me that they weren't telling us the whole truth.  
  
I think its better that we leave and with that they left.  
  
"A couple of months passed and Trunks was still pissed off how could this guy just take him down like he was a rag doll. No he wouldn't let that happened again he was going to train day and night until he found him again and challenge him one on one."  
  
His father Vegeta saw this well brat I think that you need to train a little harder because no one can beat the brat at his current condition I don't even think that KaKarott or I could do such a thing.  
  
"Brat soon we will meet again I just know it and he left his son to train. "  
  
"Videl Sharpner and Lime went to see Goku at the gym they wanted to train more and maybe learn that powerful move the Kameha Wave attack that was used on Trunks."  
  
Sorry guys but you are not ready to learn that kind of attack it takes years to learn it and you are not just quite ready. Hey guys did you get a good look on the guy that did this to you.  
  
No, not much sorry Master Krillen.  
  
I hear that school starts in two weeks yeah we wont come here that much anymore to train but don't worry about it you are now the three strongest teen humans on this planet.  
  
"So Silver, what are your plans now we have taken care of those people already what now. "  
  
Now I must go to this Sayian City but why they came here to disturb me so now I will go there and cause havoc on them and make there life a living hell. After all I still have family but they think that you are dead.  
  
"Yes that is the fun part making them suffer a little more before I take them apart."  
  
"But first we must do something together hand on to me and they disappeared together and appeared in Namek."  
  
What is this place I should have done this a long time ago but I think that now its time to bring back mother back and see what she is going to do to Goku went she finds out that he had killed me.  
  
"Hello Nameks my name is not important but I am here to bring someone back to life that was killed a while ago giving birth to the son of Goku Son."  
  
Alright stranger will let you do that since he saved us last time he was here.  
  
"Portunga I am here to you to grant my wishes the first wish is to bring Chi Son back to life."  
  
Wish Granted.  
  
"Second wish to wish her back on Capsule Corp."  
  
Done.  
  
"And the last wish is to erase everyone memory that I was here and anything else that has happened in the last week also be erased granted and he was gone."  
  
Gohan return back home there now I can return back home without a worry.  
  
"Now what Master I will go to Sayian City and make them pay dearly and make them suffer for what he has done to me."  
  
Next Chapter What Chi what are you doing here screamed Bulma  
  
Chi you're alive but how I though you couldn't be brought back then Chi ask Goku where are my sons I want to see them here now.  
  
What is Goku going to do when he tells her that Gohan passed away four years ago? 


	5. 5

Goku where are my sons I want to see them now Chi well I don't know how to tell you this but Gohan is gone what do you mean by that mommy your back did you bring Gohan with you daddy told me that Gohan went to heaven with you so did you bring him back.  
  
Goku what are you saying that my baby boy is dead speak to me now well yes Gohan took his life four years ago over an argument that we had Chi I am sorry.  
  
What but how let me explain I ask Gohan to come to our new gym you see I got a job chi so now I teach at a local gym but Gohan refused to go me and Goten spend all our time there but Gohan wouldn't go something about being near weaklings so I told him that if he didn't stop training then he would go to school Gohan once more refused and told me to go to hell so I don't him that he had to leave Capsule Corp he told me fine but then I told him that he couldn't see Goten anymore this pissed him off when I realized that mistake I went after him but he was already dead I am sorry chi I you son of a bitch you killed our son how could you Goku wait a minute if Gohan died like you say he did then why didn't he go look for me in the other world.  
  
I don't know chi well now that I am here I will start a new start Goku you will not go anywhere near Goten I will take him back to our old house to leave and you are not welcome to come back yet because of you Gohan is gone but I will not let you do the same to Goten do I make myself clear but Chi no buts chi me Goku you are a terrible father and I cant trust you with Goten. As an angry Chi left the group with Goten so tell me how far are you in your studies well since Nichan left I have not studied why mom oh we will start once more Goten and you will not stop until you become a scholar.  
  
Goku felled like trash it was true what Chi said it was his fault that Gohan died he shouldn't have been to hard on him if only things were different then he could make them right again but that was not possible Gohan was dead and he still blamed himself for that.  
  
As Gohan flew threw the air he sensed that his mother and Goten went back home and left Goku at Capsule Corp all alone good part one of my plan is working now for part two.  
  
Next Chapter what is Gohan part two plan find out next time 


	6. 6

The Legendary Goku Son and The legendary golden Sayian  
  
Chapter Six  
  
by Lonely Warrior  
  
I will make then sorry they ever messed with me Silver. As he was approaching Sayian City yes I will make them all suffer with that said he started to created a small but big enough energy balls at all of the oaf's gym yes stupid girl you shouldn't have messed with me now your father will suffer.  
  
With that said he released them and they came crashing down and exploding on the scene taking out Videl father gym's out for good. There were about six and they were all gone now for my father I will make this one bigger and created a medium size energy ball and he let it go as it made contact and it was also destroyed.  
  
Hahahaha next time they will learn never to mess with me again and he blasted towards Orange Star High where he would start his education in a couple of minutes he was there and the fire man were trying to put out the fires all over the city as the gym burn down. Goku and Krillen along with Hercule came down and saw what had happened to there gym's there gone.  
  
I don't get who could have done this and why. Hercule was mad no my gym's all gone why me.  
  
Videl Sharpner and Lime along with Erase and Mirai Trunks were on the scene I don't get it all my fathers gym and all Goku gym's were destroyed in a matter of minutes why did this had to happened. I don't know but I will find out as he blasted into the air Lime and Sharpner followed.  
  
Leaving Erase and Videl now what I don't know but I am going shopping Videl see ya.  
  
Videl was left alone when she saw someone starring towards her she turned around and saw him who the hell are you. Who me yes you idiot.  
  
I will tear you apart bitch calm down Gohan well Miss Satan I just enroll in school and I am new here and I didn't now anyone to talk to and then I saw you. Well sorry then kid what is your name? My name is Gohen San I have come here from Spain I am an exchange student.  
  
Videl though exchange student my a** I will find out who you really are Gohen alright then care to take a walk and I can tell you about the city and our school.  
  
Sure.  
  
As they walked Videl found out some important stuff about Gohen and he also found out that his plan 2 was a great success no one figured out that it was him that destroyed the gym's. that is when Gohen spoke are you a martial arts yes said Videl.  
  
Why  
  
Well because where I come from marital arts its like a pass time.  
  
A pass time so you know how to fight.  
  
Yes its called self defense. People shouldn't fight if they don't need too. Alright then lets have a match Gohen. Gohan though this could go maybe I could stack it up well Miss Satan lets make a deal.  
  
What kind of deal if I win you go out with me on a date. What that is absurd what in it for me if I win. Well you have to pleasure of beating the world champion of Spain. What are you talking about? Well in my country we have a special championship.  
  
It is called the European Champion and if you don't believe me here is the belt and he raised his shirt up to reveal the belt. If you beat me you get the title and then you will be a champion like your father what do you say.  
  
A date she though I could easy beat him if he only knows marital arts I could use the Kamehameha wave attack and beat him. Alright I accept with one choice we fight what ever style we have learned understood it is fine with me Miss Satan.  
  
Idiot I will beat him and become the new European Champion. What a moron just like her father I will beat the shit out of her and then she will have to go out on a date with me which wont be pretty for her at the same time I will ruin her image. The first day I will make her friends life so mad that they will hate me and when I go out with her friends will hate her for sure.  
  
Just one thing Miss Satan if I were to win you will say to anyone that ask that you wanted to go out on a date understood that is alright with me but I will be the one to beat you Gohen.  
  
They both said at the same time idiot...  
  
They both got into a fighting stance ready yeah as Videl was about to hit Gohen something happened that she wasn't planning on happening she.... 


End file.
